onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Зомби
В Триллер Барке, есть множество странных существ, населяющих остров. Некоторые из этих существ состоят из различных зверей и монстров обычно встречающихся в мифологии и страшных историях. Основную часть которых, составляют Зомби — существа, сшитые вместе таким образом, что напоминают монстра Франкенштейна. Эти зомби являются творениями доктора Хогбака который также называет их One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 46 Глава 449 и Эпизод 342, Раскрывается связь доктора Хогбака с зомби.Глава 468, Хогбак спорит с Чоппером о создании Марио. Они были созданы с помощью хирургии Хогбака и силы плода Гекко Мории Кагэ Кагэ но Ми.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 47 Глава 455 и Эпизод 349, Брук объясняет, как создаются Существа Триллер Барка. Под командованием Мистической Четвёрки, которая состоит из Мории, доктора Хогбака, Абсалома и Пероны. В то время как Хогбак, Абсалом и Перона командуют существами в той или иной степени, Мория в одиночку имеет абсолютный контроль над всеми зомби. Он один является тем, кто дает трем другим право командовать его армией зомби. Зомби оставались активными в промежутке времени не менее 10-ти лет. С момента создания Триллер Барка до того момента, когда их хозяин, Гекко Мория, не высосал из них все тени, дававшие им жизнь, и вобрал их в себя, когда он был вынужден сделать отчаянную попытку победить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы и их союзников. Без теней, оживляющих их, все они вновь вернулись к прежнему безжизненному состоянию.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 49 Глава 481 и Эпизод 373, все тени, оживляющих зомби, высасываются из них и направляются в тело Мории. Описание Зомби Создание и Подробности thumb|left|210px|Сильная тень в комбинации с сильным трупом создают сильного зомби. Различные зомби на этом острове создаются с помощью процесса, который включает в себя способности плода Кагэ Кагэ Но Ми и хирургических навыков Хогбака. Во-первых, жертва захватывается, а затем предстаёт перед Морией. Используя способности Дьявольского плода, Мория берёт в руки тень жертвы и отрезает её от владельца с помощью ножниц. Затем тень вселяют в трупы, которые хранятся в хранилище, пока жертва впадает в двухдневную кому. После чего Сильных воинов, которые имели свои тени размещают на их кораблях и отправляют по течению, чтобы гарантировать, что они не возвратятся и не вернут свои тени. Зомби созданный через этот процесс сохраняет индивидуальную личность и способности человека, которому принадлежала тень и которая теперь находится в нём. Однако сила зомби, зависит от тела которое он использует. Когда сильная тень и сильный труп объединяются, создаётся ещё более сильный зомби. По этой причине, Хогбак собрал и сшил вместе сотни трупов, чтобы сделать сильных зомби. Примером являются Генералы Зомби, чьи тела были созданы из различных останков знаменитых воинов. Тем не менее, зомби, сделанные с тенью человека с высоким уровнем выносливости труднее всего контролировать первое время. По этой причине, Гекко Морией захватывает только те тени, предыдущие владельцы которых являются слабее его. Хотя в Триллер Барк было много зомби, по какой либо причине они прекращали свою деятельность или нуждались в замене. Это могло произойти по нескольким причинам, например когда истинный владелец тени погибал, либо когда зомби очищали солью, или когда Мория забирал тень. Чтобы заменить эти потери, новых зомби создают из целых трупов или отдельных частей тела павших зомби, которые были потеряны.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 48 — Вопрос от поклонника: Почему существует старый зомби с числом 767 в Глава 488, когда новый зомби появился в Томе 46 Глава 449 с числом 741? Знаете ли вы, что допустили ошибку? Хотя зомби в основном находятся под командованием непосредственно одного из Мистической Тройки, все они подчиняются Мории и выполняют его приказы. Способности и Слабые Стороны Известно что зомби получают навыки и воспоминания от тени, однако они не могут получить способности Дьявольского плода если настоящий владелец тени является пользователем плода. Мория, может компенсировать эти недостатки например атаками, основанными на способностях Дьявольского плода, путем помещения своей тени в тень зомби. Оттуда он может менять форму зомби благодаря особой технике теневого кукольного театра под названием "Kage Kakumei".One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 49 Глава 476 и Эпизод 371, Мория объясняет, как он может заставить Орза выполнять растягивающиеся атаки Луффи. Зомби полностью невосприимчивы к обычным атакам, таким как обезглавливание. Хотя некоторые из них иногда ведут себя как будто они чувствуют боль, особенно когда удар доходит до них, они словно бы чувствуют себя уставшими, как будто они выдохлись, хотя на самом деле зомби имеют иммунитет к таким вещам. Просто когда зомби выражают такие вещи, это не потому, что они чувствуют боль или усталость, а потому, что их тени помнят эти ощущения в то время, когда она была изначально привязана к своему изначальному владельцу. В конце концов, эти воспоминания и чувство боли вскоре забываются и поэтому любой зомби, способен работать не выражая каких либо эмоций. Таким образом зомби являются неутомимыми существами, которых, казалось бы, невозможно остановить, независимо от того, как долго с ними сражаться. В то время как зомби, могут казаться непревзойдёнными творениями, у них есть и слабые стороны. Если соль попадёт в рот зомби, тень отсоединяется от тела, и зомби очищается. Это происходит потому что соль обладает теми же свойствами что и морская вода и так как тень была прикреплена с помощью силы Дьявольского плода, она естественно, освобождается. Тело зомби также можно сжечь, чтобы освободить тень, это было видно, когда Зоро сжёг самурая Рюму, тень Брука возвратилась к нему после того, как зомби сгорел дотла. Зомби также остаётся "живым" до тех пор, пока человек, чью тень он использует остаётся в живых. Если человек умирает, то его тень также исчезает. По словам Брука, это происходит потому что у тени и человека, даже после разделения, остаётся одна душа. Поэтому Мория и его помощники не убивали жертв, а оставляли их в живых.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 47 Глава 456 и Эпизод 349, Брук объясняет слабые стороны зомби. Одним из признаков большой силы у зомби является их не чувствительность к боли, однако это также является и их слабым местом. Так как зомби не могут чувствовать боль, они не смогут оценить, насколько сильный урон понесло их тело в битве. Что непременно приводит их к гибели, так как они могут продолжать сражение не останавливаясь и не принимая в расчёт, что нужно залечивать раны. При этом, их раны становятся больше и более серьёзными, в конечном итоге это приводит к тому что зомби, будут не в состоянии даже двигаться. Они по-прежнему могут оставаться дееспособными даже тогда, когда их тела практически полностью уничтожены. Тем не менее, они больше не смогут продолжать сражаться, несмотря на желание, продолжать бой.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 49 Глава 477 и Эпизод 371, Чоппер отмечает нарастание ущерба в руке Орза.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 49 Глава 480 и Эпизод 373, Орз не может двигать рукой из-за всего ущерба, причинённого ему.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 49 Глава 481 и Эпизод 373, Орз пытается продолжать борьбу, несмотря на все сломанные кости в его теле. Виды Зомби Дикие Зомби thumb|210px|Дикие Зомби в лесу Триллер Барка Дикие Зомби (動物 (ワ イ ル ド) ゾ ン ビ Wairudo Zonbi, дословно означает Зомби Животные) это Зомби, которые в основном состоят из различных частей животных, они создают меньшее впечатление мёртвых тел, по сравнению с другими Зомби из Триллер Барка. Они способны разговаривать и находятся на службе у Пероны. Большинство из этих Зомби, создавались Хогбаком на основе мягких игрушек Пероны по её личной просьбе. Некоторые из их числа были замечены Нами, Усоппом и Чоппером когда те скрывались в лесу.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 445 and Episode 340, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper see a host of creatures in the forest. Позже они на этот раз в большем количестве ожидали Усоппа, Нами и Чоппера в Саду Пероны когда сбежали из транспортирующего их гроба.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 47 Chapter 451 and Episode 345, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper see a number of Zombie Animals in Perona's garden. Когда животные увидели их на свободе, то немедленно попытались их схватить. Однако все они были, остановлены новичком Пингвинов Зомби. После того как Пингвино-Пёс устроил им небольшую взбучку, командование над ними решает взять Абсалом, прибывший туда затем, чтобы они не причинили вреда Нами. На его решение они отвечают, что все они подчиняются Пероне либо исполняют личные приказания Мории. Однако им приходиться отступить, когда Абсалом напоминает им что что они также должны бояться его, после того как он с помощью пушек останавливает Пингвина-Пса снова ринувшегося в бой.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 47 Chapter 453 and Episode 347, Absalom reminds the Zombie Animals to fear him also. Несмотря на то что они представляют собой животных, тем не менее они способны сражаться и с нормальным оружием, такими как мечи, топоры и булавы. Зомби Сюрприз thumb|left|210px|Медвежья Шкура и Нарисованные Зомби Зомби Сюрприз (び っ く り ゾ ン ビ Bikkuri Zonbi) способны маскироваться под различные вещи разбросанные по всему Триллер Барку. Кажется большинство из них, имеют кожу сшитую с кусками ткани и закреплены на картинных рамах. Эти Зомби скрываются за своими рамами, притворяясь обычными портретами, и в тот момент когда нужно атаковать кого либо, они способны полностью выходить из своих картинных рам оставляя только часть своего тела прикреплённого к раме. Как представляется эти Зомби были созданы, на широком понятии о страшилках про портреты, которые выглядят так, словно их глаза способны наблюдать и даже двигаться. Другие Зомби Сюрприз представляются другими вещами, непохожими на картины. Некоторые из них напоминают чучела, например свиная голова, или даже лицо человека сшитое со стеной. Некоторые из Зомби маскирующиеся под картины были показаны в столовой и коридорах Особняка Хогбака.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 447 and Episode 341, Several "Painting Zombies" are seen. Номера 204, 217, и 280 Были показаны напечатанными на трёх Нарисованных Зомби. Эти Зомби находились в столовой, вместе с Зомби Медвежьей Шкурой где впоследствии были побеждены Луффи и остальными членами Команды Соломенной Шляпы.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 47 Chapter 450 and Episode 344, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat the Zombies in the dining hall. Зомби Солдаты thumb|210px|Зомби Солдаты восстают из своих могил. Эти Зомби являются основными солдатами армии Мории и представляют собой Зомби Солдат (兵士 (ソ ル ジ ャ ー) ゾ ン ビ Sorujaa Zonbi). Они как правило находятся под командование Абсалома однако также они способны выполнять приказы остальных членов Мистической Четвёрки, например Пероны. Кажется они испытывают большое уважение к своему предводителю, Абсалому однако, они не боятся сказать что он извращенец. Они встречаются по всему Триллер Барку однако большее их количество находится на кладбище недалеко от Особняка Хогбака. Хотя большинство Зомби Солдат, как правило не занимаются основными сражениями, Внешне они значительно отличаются, кроме того есть некоторые из них кто занимает более высокое звание, нежели остальные. Синдри кажется относится к этой категории, хотя она значительно отличается от них внешне и по поведению. Небольшие Зомби которые выполняют работу непосредственно у Мории, Гьёро, Нин, и Бао, также относятся к солдатам, однако больше они выполняют роль помощников, нежели солдат. Группа этих Зомби Солдат, которые были на кладбище напали на повозку с Нами, Усоппом, и Чоппером после того как Хилдон и остальные из Экипажа оставили их одних.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 445 and Episode 340, Zombies attack the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in. Большинство из них были показаны с собственными номерами напечатанными на их телах либо на ручных бинтах. Номера от 408, до 767 были показаны на этих существах. По видимому эти Зомби имеют разного рода личности. Также они могут оказывать друг другу взаимопомощь, это было видно, когда Чоппер сбил одному из них голову а другой Зомби вернул её. Большинство Зомби бояться огня так как они называли Усоппа пироманьяком когда он использовал Огненную Звезду. Несмотря на то что они создают впечатление обычных Зомби, издавая стоны и двигаясь медленно хромающей походкой, также они способны двигаться и работать очень быстро. Но к сожалению, они легко устают. Несколько позже они сталкиваются с остальными членами команды Мугивар, однако реакция тех значительно отличалась от первой встречи с Нами, Усоппом, Чоппером.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 448 and Episode 342, The graveyard zombies are defeated by Luffy and the Straw Hats with him. После того, как они оказались полностью побеждены Командой Соломенной Шляпы, Зомби случайно упоминают о нападении на их друзей. Для этого, одного из Зомби отправили обратно в его могилу. Позже, Зомби вновь покидают свои могилы, после того как они получили приказ от Абсалома о том что они должны атаковать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 449 and Episode 343, Absalom orders the graveyard Zombies to prepare to attack the Straw Hats. Также Абсалом заверил их в том что им абсолютно нечего бояться огня поскольку они не могут чувствовать, усталость, или боль, так как всё это осталось в памяти теней, а сами они мертвы. После этого Зомби решают начать нападение, и присоединившись к большей части Зомби Солдат они собираются перед Особняком. Там они устанавливают диско-шар и устроив дискотеку начинают танцевать.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 47 Chapter 450 and Episode 344, The graveyard zombies dance the disco. Когда началось нападение, как выяснилось позже, огромное количество этих Зомби были очищены Бруком. Когда их безжизненные тела стали заполнять остров, об это сообщили Морие.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 47 Chapter 456 and Episode 350, Massive numbers of Zombie Soldiers are reported to be purified. Позже число очищенных Зомби, вместе с Зомби Сюрпризом и Дикими Зомби, сильно увеличилось после нападения Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы которые прибыли затем, чтобы забрать свои тени.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 48 Chapter 460 and Episode 355, Hildon reports to Moriah and Hogback about the Straw Hats' attack. Остальные Зомби Солдаты находившиеся неподалёку от Особняка Хогбака наблюдали за грандиозным сражением команды Соломенной Шляпы против Орза. Увидев то как сражаются Луффи с Орзом до них дошли слухи о том, что их хозяин, Мория, также вступил в битву, узнав об этом они были шокированы и отказывались верить в происходящее. После того как Орз был обездвижен а затем побеждён, они с восторгом обнаружили, что их хозяин Гекко Мория смог выжить в этом сражении. Однако их радость была преждевременной, поскольку их существованию пришёл конец, когда они с ужасом наблюдали за тем, как Мория вобрал в себя все тени которые давали им жизнь. После этого Зомби Солдаты и другие Зомби, снова вернулись к своему прежнему безжизненному состоянию. Генералы Зомби thumb|left|210px|Генералы Зомби Генералы Зомби (将軍 (ジ ェ ネ ラ ル) ゾ ン ビ Jeneraru Zonbi) являются специализированной группой Зомби , которые находятся под непосредственным предводительством Абсалома. Впервые они были показаны, поднимающимися с мест своего упокоения, когда Абсалом приказал им атаковать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 47 Chapter 450 and Episode 344, The Zombie Generals are awakened by Absalom's orders. Они представляют собой иной тип Зомби .имеющие между собой общие черты. По словам Бухитяка, их тела сшиты из частей самых сильных и известных воинов, такие как легендарные самураи и рыцарей предводителей. В их числе есть Зомби, такие как пьяный Зомби по имени Джон, четверо вооружённых Зомби, большой Зомби Кентавр с ногами слона, Зомби Самурай с небольшими усиками по имени Дзигоро, а также несколько других Зомби, которые носят доспехи. Впервые было показано что они имеют номера идущие от 800 и выше. Особые Звания Зомби Это особый тип Зомби, которые как правило намного сильнее, обычных Зомби. Однако известно что в него входит, только один созданный Зомби, а именно Орз. В первоначальном плане Мория собирался пополнить эту армию, забрав тени самых сильных людей, и поместив их в ещё более сильные тела.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 48 Chapter 460 and Episode 355, Moriah plans to make even more zombies like Oars. Зомби Дозорных thumb|210px|Зомби Дозорных уничтожаются Дзимбэем при помощи морской воды. Зомби Дозорных значительно отличаются от своих предшественников из Триллер Барк, и кроме того для них кажется используется больший контроль: они представляют собой Дозорных, которые погибли во время войны в Маринфорде и были оживлены Морией с помощью его способностей Плода Кагэ Кагэ но Ми, средь бела дня. Кроме того они также имеют бинты и швы, отличающиеся от швов у Зомби из Триллер Барка, поскольку поблизости не было Хогбака который мог бы сшивать их. Также ещё одним противоречием служит то что, Мория для их оживления использовал тени находящихся рядом Дозорных, которые стояли на солнце, игнорируя правило о смерти без теней. Некоторые из оживлённых Дозорных имеют некоторые черты или форму животных, и тем самым имея больше проблем с их существованием. Большинство из них носят стандартную униформу Дозорных, но не все. Список Зомби Дикие Зомби Гигантский Земляной Червь thumb|210px|Зомби Земляного Червя Это гигантский червь который кажется, имеет человеческую голову пришитую к его туловищу. Как и остальные Зомби он имеет собственный номер 159 напечатанный на его теле. Впервые он был показан в лесу в числе веселящихся Зомби. Корова-Лев thumb|210px|Корова-лев Это Зомби который выглядит как, небольшой лев у которого, нижняя часть туловища состоит из коровьей половины. У него также есть собственный номер 37, который напечатан на его животе. Впервые он был показан в лесу когда веселился с другими странными существами. Кумаси thumb|210px|Кумаси Кумаси представляет собой странного Зомби напоминающего чучело медведя, который впервые был показан в комнате Пероны, когда созданные ею призраки вернулись к ней.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 449 and Episode 343, Kumashi is seen in Perona's room. На все его возражения Перона отвечает, что он должен меньше говорить, если хочет продолжать работать на неё, поэтому он носит повязку на лице которая сильно искажает его голос и делает его таким невнятным. Его образ основан на плюшевом медвежонке, которого Перона носила с собой, когда встретила Хогбака за десять лет до основных событий.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 49 — Fan Question: in Hogback's flashback, is that Kumashi Perona is holding? Братья Риски thumb|Братья Риски Они представляют собой дуэт Зомби Белок, которые служат Пероне. Пингвинье Трио thumb|210px|Пингвинье трио Это трио Пингвинов Зомби, которые впервые были показаны когда они столкнулись с Усоппом, Нами, и Чоппером. Первоначально их группа состояла из дуэта. Изначальным членом этого дуэта был пингвин с волосами и в цилиндре, с губами человека, пришитыми на месте клюва. Новичок в их команде был Иннупе, пингвин с мордой собаки пришитой к пингвиньему туловищу. Известно что он имеет некоторые приёмы и часть личности, Санджи. До сих пор неизвестны их порядковые номера, тем не менее они представляют себя как первый, второй, и третий. Чеширский Кот thumb|210px|Зомби Чеширского Кота Это Зомби сделанный из частей кошек, который кажется носит шляпу пилота. У него очень широкий оскал который, по видимому делает его похожим на Чеширского кота из Алисы в стране чудес. Он имеет собственный номе 193 который напечатан на его задних конечностях. Впервые он был показан веселящимся в лесу вместе с другими странными созданиями. Позже он был показан в коридоре одной из комнат в Особняке Хогбака когда Усопп и Чоппер охраняли вход в комнату Нами, пока та принимала ванну.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 446 and Episode 341, The Cheshire Cat is seen roaming in Hogback's mansion. Цербер thumb|210px|Цербер Цербер (ケ ル ベ ロ ス Керуберосу) является трёхглавым псом который был показан когда, Нами, Усопп и Чоппер упали на дно ущелья, заполненного множеством черепов.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 444 and Episode 339, The Cerberus is seen. Он был первым существом на Триллер Барке который встретился с Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы. Внешне он напоминает Цербера из греческой мифологии. К его телу пришиты две головы собак и одна желтая лисья голова, которая находится на правой стороне его туловища. У него есть три жёлтых хвоста а также пучки желтой шерсти, которые образуют подобие гривы и идут по верхней части их голов продолжаясь по всей спине. Большая часть его тела состоит из частей синей собаки. Однако меньше трети его тела состоит из частей жёлтой лисы. На правой стороне его туловище, принадлежащей частям лисы, имеется собственный номер 82, напечатанный на нём.One Piece Manga and Weekly Jump — Vol. 46 and Weekly Jump issue No.17 2007, The Cerberus color scheme is revealed on the covers. Как видно лисья голова, имеет свои некоторые лисьи привычки, поскольку цербер пытался замаскироваться в куче листьев когда Чоппер понял, что этот зверь издаёт шум отличающийся от других существ. Когда он их заметил то стал преследовать, до тех пока не потерял их из виду, поскольку они спрятались от него в дупле дерева. Позже этот зверь заметил остальную часть команды Соломенной Шляпы, которые наконец прибыли на остров. К большому сожалению для него, они не испугались его присутствия. Кроме того Робин посчитала его симпатичным, а Луффи собирался использовать его в качестве еды. Реакция зверя на эту перспективу была вполне предсказуемой, он побледнел от страха.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 446 and Episode 341, The Cerberus turns pale. После небольшого сражения с Луффи которое окончилось тем, что Цербер врезался в стену после атаки Луффи, после чего капитан пиратов Соломенной Шляпы приручил его.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 447 and Episode 341, The Cerberus is tamed by Luffy. После этого зверь использовался в качестве лошади, поскольку Мугивары по очереди ехали на нём верхом. Зверь не противился этому поскольку он рисковал получить ещё больше травм. Позже Цербер был оставлен возле особняка, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы прибыли к особняку. Когда Орз буйствовал в особняке Цербера показывали вместе с другими Зомби убегающими из особняка. После этого, он вместе с другими Зомби наблюдал, за колоссальным сражением команды Соломенной Шляпы и Брука против Орза и Мории. Когда он увидел что Орз был обездвижен при помощи совместных усилий Мугивар и теперь они сражаются с Морией, он с облегчением обнаружил что его хозяину, Гекко Мории удалось пережить этот натиск. Однако когда перевес сил оказался не на стороне Мории и он стал проигрывать, Цербер к своему немалому ужасу увидел что, его хозяин чтобы увеличить свои шансы на победу стал вбирать в себя тени всех Зомби которые давали им подобие жизни и соответственно также и его тень. Без тени с помощью которой он был оживлён, он снова возвращается к прежнему состоянию, трупа животного сделанного из различных частей собак. Мантикора thumb|210px|Мантикора Это существо представляет собой Зомби льва с человеческим лицом пришитым к нему, которого увидела Нами.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 445 and Episode 340, Nami sees the manticore. Он напоминает мифическое существо Мантикору, помесь льва с головой человека. Он имеет собственный номер 69, который напечатан на его задних конечностях. Когда Нами впервые увидела его, она сказала Усоппу и Чопперу, что уже встречала его, на очень плохом рисунке (который внешне напоминал Модзи). Известно что его пасть стала использоваться в качестве части лица у Абсалома. Кроме того он значительно отличается от Мантикор изИмпел Дауна, хотя они и чем то напоминают его. Сравнение со львом встречается у этой Мантикоры и Абсалома. Позже Ода подтвердил, что Хогбак действительно использовал морду этого льва как часть лица Абсалома. Однако, человеческое лицо у Мантикоры никогда не было лицом Абсалома. Очевидно настоящее лицо Абсалома находится на каком либо другом Зомби. Ответив на этот вопрос, Ода также подметил, что Абсалом имеет мало поклонников в Японии и потому он не стал больше отвечать на этот вопрос.SBS One Piece Manga — SBS Volume 48 — Fan Question: Did Absalom switch faces with the lion that Nami saw earlier? Унигаро thumb|210px|Унигаро и Мокдональд пьют саке. Унигаро является Зомби сшитым из частей лошади, который выглядит как мёртвый единорог. Он также имеет свой собственный номер 42, который напечатан на правой стороне его тела. Впервые он был показан в лесу когда он веселился с другими странными существами. Позже его показывали распивающим саке вместе с деревом по имени Мокдональд который имел номер 115 когда их заметили Луффи и другие Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, которые на данный момент путешествовали с ним.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 447 and Episode 341, The 115 tree is seen drinking with the Unicorn. После этого он был пойман Фрэнки. Деревья с человеческими лицами Эти Зомби представляют собой различных Зомби — Деревья которые имеют человеческие лица, а также человеческие конечности которые буквально вшиты в их ветки и корни. Трое из них были показаны в лесу когда они веселились с двумя другими существами. Известно что двое из них имеют номера 115 и 36, которые напечатаны на их стволах. Позже дерево с номером 115 по имени Мокдональд был показан вместе с Зомби Единорогом Унигаро распивающими саке когда они были замечены остальными членами команды Соломенной Шляпы, которые ещё не попали в особняк Доктора Хогбака. После того как Луффи и Фрэнки поймали "Чудное дерево" и соответственно единорога, Луффи решил спросить дерево, хочет ли тот присоединится к его команде. Однако он был прерван Санджи и Зоро, которые решили остановить его от этой необдуманной затеи. Экипаж перевозчиков thumb|210px|Горбун и Зомби Кентавр. Экипаж перевозчиков представляет собой группу существ, которые впервые были показаны в качестве каретного экипажа, которые должны были перевезти Нами, Усоппа и Чоппера в особняк.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 444 and Episode 339, The Centaur, the Hunchback, and the Hunchback's steed are seen. К ним относятся Зомби с черепом вместо лица, существо напоминающее кентавра, горбун, и создания сшитые из частей собак. Они некоторое время сопровождали троих членов Мугивар но не так долго чтобы те могли сделать о них какие либо выводы, таким образом те думали, что эти три существа выполняют роль лошадей. Несмотря на то что Пираты Соломенной Шляпы не имели возможности разглядеть их поближе, тем не менее они сразу почувствовали что в этих существах есть нечто странное. Они перевезли повозку через лес и остановились на кладбище. После этого они оставили карету на кладбище, а сами скрылись на другой стороне острова Триллер Барк.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 445 and Episode 340, The Centaur, the Hunchback, and the Hunchback's steed leave the carriage in the cemetery. Позже их хозяин Гекко Мория, забрал тени которые давали им жизнь. Без теней с помощью которых они были оживлены, они вновь вернулись к своему мёртвому состоянию. Мышепауки thumb|210px|Зомби номер 196 и 24: двое из Зомби Мышепауков Представляют собой большую группу Зомби которых возглавляет Тараран.One Piece Manga and Anime — Том. 47 Глава 454 и Эпизод 348, The Spider Mice are first seen. Они представляют собой мышей сшитых с частями крыс и паучьими ногами. Они специализируются на незаметных атаках, также им удалось захватить троих членов команды Соломенной Шляпы. По словам Тарарана всего их на острове обитает около пяти сотен. Также как и Тараран они способны производить паутину. Их число используется для символов " С (S)" и "Паук (Spider)". В большем количестве они были показаны когда пытались напасть на Фрэнки и Робин, только для того чтобы отвлечь своего хозяина от грозящего ему поражения.One Piece Manga and Anime — Том. 47 Глава 455 and Эпизод 349, The Spider Mice run away. Позже трое из Мышепауков были показаны в танцевальном зале Мории, чтобы сообщить Мистической Четвёрке о поражении Тарарана. Тогда Абсалом приказал им отнести Луффи обратно на Таузенд Санни.One Piece Manga and Anime — Том. 47 Глава 456 and Эпизод 350, The Spider Mice report to Absalom. Зебра Кенгуру thumb|Боксирующий Зебра Кенгуру Зебра кенгуру является Зомби, который напоминает кенгуру с полосатой кожей зебры покрывающей большую часть его тела, которая заменяет ему стандартный мех кенгуру. У него имеется карман с молнией расположенный на нижней части его живота, а также собственный номер 36 напечатанный на теле. Он носит галстук бабочку и пару оранжевых боксёрских перчаток. В основном он напоминает типичного боксирующего кенгуру которых часто изображают в мультфильмах и используют для олицетворения Австралии. Впервые он был показан среди группы Диких Зомби, которые появлялись в чудо саду Пероны и был показан чаще других Зомби. В аниме его больше чем в манге добавив ему дополнительную сцену, где он собирается устроить боксёрский поединок с Усоппом, а позже был показан во время погони за Усоппом и Нами, позднее он был показан в числе небольших Зомби.One Piece Anime — Episode 345, The Zebra Kangaroo battles against Usopp and then chases both him and Nami along with several small Wild Zombies. Галантный Гиппопотам thumb|210px|Зомби Галантный Гиппопотам Галантный Гиппопотам (カ バ 紳士 Каба Шинши, дословно означает Джентельмен Гиппопотам) является высоким Зомби, который в основном состоит из головы гиппопотама приделанной к человеческому телу. У него имеются усы его номер 78 (однако в аниме его номер 28), который написан на нём. Он носит с собой меч и щит. Его внешность основывается на игрушечном бегемоте, которого Перона получила в подарок. Также он напоминает игрушечного бегемота из игрушечной фабрики Вапола, которую тот сделал используя свои способности Баку Баку но Ми.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 49 — Fan Question: Does the toy hippo that Wapol made have anything to do with the zombie hippo? Is Perona a fan of Wapol's toys? Впервые он был показан среди Диких Зомби, которые появились в чудо саду Пероны. Во время их нападения в саду, он был тем кто старался атаковать Нами. Однако он оказался отброшен в стену при помощи атаки Инуппе. Позже во время боя Пероны и Усоппа, он пытался атаковать Усоппа однако его атака была отражена Ракушей Отдачи, а затем он был очищен Усоппом. Зомби Сюрприз Медвежья Шкура thumb|210px|Зомби Медвежья Шкура Медвежья шкура (敷 き 熊 Сикигума) впервые был показан в особняке Хогбака где он в гостиной использовался в качестве ковра.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 446 and Episode 341, The bear's skin rug is seen. Однако как выяснилось позже, на самом деле это был своего рода плоский Зомби который вместе с Зомби-портретами пытался схватить трёх членов Мугивар.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 46 Chapter 447 and Episode 341, The bear's skin rug is revealed to be a creature. Позже когда остальная команда Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы вошла в особняк и стали сражаться с Зомби-портретами, он был побеждён Луффи с помощью Гому Гому но Ми Базука. После того как Луффи его победил он сказал ему, что если бы они не были врагами он мог бы предложил ему присоединится к своей команде. Чёрт из табакерки thumb|210px|Джек в коробке. Джек в коробке (びっくり 箱 Bikkuri Bako) является сумасшедшим зомби-клоуном, который находится в полу,в комнате Хогбака. В манге, он имеет несколько гвоздей,вонзённых в его голову, в аниме, этого нет. Он был обнаружен Нами, Усоппом и Чоппером, когда они открыли коробку в надежде найти сокровище. Он имеет номер 256, напечатанный на его воротнике. Когда в ящике ничего не оказалось,однако он отметил,что какие-то сокровища имеются в другой части этого острова.Это заявление особенно заинтересовало Нами. Стена Зомби thumb|210px|Стена зомби. Стена Зомби (壁 ゾンビ Kabe Zonbi) является зомби,который имеет вид кирпичной стены с пришитыми к ней руками. Его главная отличительная черта это человеческое лицо которое может растягиваться и также пришито к стене. Он был сделан по заказу Бухитяка и должен был блокировать дверь, и помешать Луффи и двум Мугиварам убежать от Генералов Зомби.может быть основан на Нурикабе из японской фольклора. Бухитяк thumb|210px|Бухитяк. Бухитяк является лидером зомби в столовой особняка доктора Хогбака. Он представляет собой свиную голову, приделанную к стене, в качестве охотничьего трофея. Он имеет номер 298, напечатанный на лбу. Все, что он, имеет это одноглазая голова и копыта. Зомби Солдаты Хилдон thumb|210px|Хилдон. Хилдон имеет внешность вампира,и является одним из первых зомби встреченных Нами, Усоппом и Чоппером. Также как и у всех зомби у него имеется собственный номер 21 который написан над его правым глазом. Несмотря на его номер, он является одним из главных зомби Абсалона. Виктория Синдри thumb|210px|Виктория Синдри. Виктория Синдри служанка доктора Хогбака, при жизни она была актрисой, чья трагическая смерть побудила доктора к работе с Морией, в результате чего он превращает её в своего личного зомби помощника. Тень помещённая внутрь нее сделала так что у неё возникла огромная ненависть к тарелкам. Гёро, Нин и Бао thumb|210px|Гёро, Нин и Бао. Гёро, Нин, и Бао являются тремя зомби необычной формы,которые впервые были показаны докладывающими Гекко Мории о прибытии Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Генералы Зомби Рюма thumb|Рюма. Рюма до своей смерти был самураем из страны Вано после чего был превращён в Зомби Генерала Хогбаком. В нем была тень Брука. Джон thumb|210px|Джон. До своей смерти Джон был известным пиратом. В него вселили тень пьяницы, из-за чего его теперь называют "Вялый Капитан Джон". Лола thumb|210px|Лола(зомби) Лола является зомби кабана-бородавочника, в которую вселили тень 23-й дочери семьи Шарлотта, Лолы. Дзигоро thumb|210px|Дзигоро. Тень Дзигоро была взята у Ророноа Зоро благодаря чему он мог использовать Санторю.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 47 Глава 452 (с. 13) и Эпизод 346, Дзигоро использует Санторю. Он являлся Зомби под номером 850. Тараран thumb|Тараран. Тараран является начальником Мышепауков. Особые Звания Зомби Орз thumb|210px|Орз. Орз является 900-тым Зомби Созданным Хогбаком в которого вселили тень Луффи. Зомби Галерея Многие из зомби имеют определённые номера обозначающие,звание или группу к которой они принадлежат. Как правило числа,написаны на самих зомби — например на голове, на животе, на спине или на боку. У некоторых зомби номера написаны на их бинтах. Хотя эти цифры представляют собой звания которые занимают зомби, новые зомби могут иметь меньшие числа несмотря на своих предыдущих собратьев. Это делается потому,что эти новые зомби создаются для того чтобы пополнить недостающие ряды, оставленные зомби,которые оказались либо очищены или разрушены. Числа представляют следующие звания Зомби: *Номера 0 — 199 = Дикие зомби. *Номера 200 — 399 = Зомби Сюрприз. *Номера 400 — 799 = Зомби Солдаты. *Номера 800 — 899 = Генералы Зомби. *Номера 900 = Особые Звания Зомби. Прочее * Когда зомби было приказано начать нападение на Мугивар, они выполняют автоматизированный танец с Диско-Шаром, напоминающий Триллер Майкла Джексона. В то время как изображение танца в манге было показано одной панелью и песня зомби была написано всего несколько строк, сам танец был расширен в аниме. В аниме, это полномасштабный танец, называемый "Zombie Night" или "Ночь Зомби", в котором зомби танцевали и пели под мелодию, напоминающей Диско 70-х.One Piece Anime — Эпизод 344, В аниме зомби танцуют под песню "Zombie Night". * Хотя не было никаких двух одинаковых номеров в манге, в аниме некоторые зомби не только делили один номер зомби, но они и часто меняли свои номера в течение своей внешности. Некоторых зомби даже не было показано манге. * Во время арки Дресс Розы, Брук танцует на Таузенд Санни для Момоносукэ. Ему помогают зомби из Триллер Барка. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Чудовище Франкенштейна — Статья в Википедии о монстре Франкенштейне на основе которого они были созданы. *The Frankenstein Monster — Monstrous.com Основная статья о монстре Франкенштейне на основе которого большинство Зомби были созданы. *Кербер — Статья в Википедии о чудовище Цербере на основе которого он был создан. *Cerberus — Monstrous.com Основная статья о Цербере на основе которого был создан его внешний облик. *Cerberus — Page Monstropedia Статья о Цербере на основе которого был создан этот Зомби. *http://www.theoi.com/Ther/KuonKerberos.html, http://www.loggia.com/myth/cerberus.html, http://www.experiencefestival.com/cerberus, http://www.gods-heros-myth.com/godpages/cerberus.html, http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/greek-mythology.php?deity=CERBERUS — Различные статьи о Цербере на основе которого он был создан. *Мантикора — Статья в Википедии о чудовище Мантикоре на основе которой он был создан. *Manticore — Monstrous.com Основные статьи о Мантикоре на основе которой был создан его внешний облик. *Manticore — Page Monstropedia Статья о Мантикоре на основе которой был создан этот Зомби. *Чеширский Кот — Статья в Википедии о Чеширском Коте на основе которого был создан этот Зомби. *Единорог — Статья в Википедии о Единороге на основе которого был создан этот Зомби. *Unicorn — Page Monstropedia Основная статья о Единороге на основе которого был создан его внешний облик. *Зомби — Статья в Википедии о Зомби. *Zombies — Monstrous.com Статьи о Зомби. *Zombie — Page Monstropedia Основные статьи о Зомби. Навигация по сайту en:Zombie fr:Zombies it:Zombie Категория:Искусственные расы Категория:Группы антагонистов